Another New Mission
by chibibikare
Summary: YYH and Inuyasha crossover. Co-written by Hisan Kage. (InuyashaKagome KuramaKagura SangoMiroku YusukeKeiko ShippoRin HieiBotan) The YYH pplz get sent to the Feudal Era and guess who they meet there. R


Another New Mission…joy!

A/N: chibibikare and Hisan Kage are co-writing this fic together.

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded, "You're skipping _again!?" _The two teenagers were on top of the school roof. In case you didn't know this, it was a daily routine.

"You never give up, do you?" Yusuke asked dryly. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be close to this school. Or any school, for that matter."

"Urameshi!" Came the loud, annoying voice of Kuwabara, from down below them. "Get your sorry ass down here!"

"Come up here and make me, Fat-ass!" Yusuke called back.

"Yusuke, is that any way to talk to your friend?" Keiko exclaimed.

"He's my friend? Since when?" Yusuke asked, kidding obviously. Keiko stormed up to him and grabbed his ear, starting to drag him towards the stairway.

"Ow! God, I know how to walk!" Yusuke yelled, yet ironically not making any attempt to get up. "You know Keiko, I can see up your skirt from here." Keiko "accidentally" stepped on his hand. "OWW!! Dammit Keiko! Why did you have to wear heels _today_?" Keiko ignored him.

"HIII people!" Yelled Botan flying towards them on her oar, Hiei following.

"Wow, Hiei following Botan? Some reason we don't know about?" Yusuke asked.

"Shut it, I'm following the onna because you need my help and I don't have a choice." Countered Hiei.

Kuwabara FINALLY climbed up the stairs (slow baka) "Why is HE here?" asked Kuwabara, pointing toward Hiei.

"Hn. If I had a choice I wouldn't be here." Stated Hiei.

"We have a mission to do. We'll find Kurama, and then I'll explain what we have to do this time." Said Botan.

"Yay, I get out of school!" said Yusuke.

"First of all school just ended, second of all you were never in school anyway." Said Keiko.

"Right then," said Botan. "That means Kurama's school will be ending soon too, so we'd better hurry."

"Yeah, let's go!" Yusuke exclaimed. He started to run, but Keiko grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I'm going too," she said. Yusuke looked confused, so she explained. "I don't want to be left out of this again."

"Wha--You don't even go on the missions! Unless you get kidnapped or something," Yusuke said.

"I'm not saying I want to go with you! I just want to know where you'll be," said Keiko. "And another thing, when have I ever been kidnapped?"

"I can remember one time," said Yusuke. "And I'm sure _Hiei_ remembers too."

"You shut up NOW," Hiei said angrily.

"What is everyone talking about?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm confused."

"What else is new?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. "Now let's just get this over with!" They all ran off. Except Kuwabara, at first.

"Huh? What? Wait for me!" With that, he ran after them.

LATER…………….

The five waited outside Kurama's high school (I forget its name,) as it was just now letting the students out.

"Where is he?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't see him!"

"Gee, I dunno, is it possible that he's still INSIDE?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"It's worth a try," said Botan. "Let's go!" They shoved through the many students struggling to escape the Hell that is school.

"Do you go to this school, cause you're not wearing the proper school uniform." Said some random person who is a geek.

"Outta the way dumbass." Said Yusuke punching him. Ex. later

Now finally they entered the building (Kuwabara held them back.)

"Violent today aren't we?" said Kurama, scaring the hell out of everyone and even making Hiei wonder who was talking.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Yusuke.

"Yusuke watch your mouth." Said Keiko.

"Oh kill me." Said Yusuke sarcastically.

"Okay, how?" Said Keiko.

"That'll be my pleasure. I've earned it." Said Hiei.

"Still wanting to kill me are we?" said Yusuke.

"Hn." Guess whom.

"Okay let's go somewhere else. We wouldn't want to tell the world what we're doing now would we?" said Botan.

"Where should we go there's no safe place." Said Kuwabara.

"We'll go to your house, we can talk there, and we can trash your room." Said Yusuke.

At the Kuwabara's house…

"I'll call Koenma on the communication mirror and he'll fill us in on the details" said Botan.

BEEP

"Or maybe he'll call us…" said Botan answering the mirror.

"I'll make you a portal, you'll need it, you're gonna go to the past. You have to find something before some other demon does or you'll probably die." Said Koenma.

"Uh…WTF?" asked Yusuke. "What are you talking about?"

"Your next mission, Dumbass!" Koenma yelled. "Now let me finish! As I said, you're going to the past. The Feudal Era to be more exact. Back then there was a thing called the Shikon Jewel, which is a jewel that gives power to demons. It was broken into…er…too many pieces to count. Your job is to go and find ALL the pieces. Unfortunately, the only way to get there is a well at the Higurashi Shrine. I doubt you'll be able to go through there, so like I said, I'll make a portal for you."

"O-kay. And how long do we have to do this?" Keiko asked.

"Wait, 'we?'" repeated Yusuke. "Who said you were coming?"

"Uh, I did," replied Keiko. "I don't see why I can't go. I probably know more about the Feudal Era than you ever will."

"But-but-but--" Yusuke stuttered. "You can't come! It could be dangerous!"

"So? As far as I'm concerned, I'm just as capable as caring for myself as Botan, and she goes with you on all your missions!" Keiko countered.

"She has a point, Yusuke," Kurama told him. "And her knowledge of the Feudal Era could be quite useful."

"But you're a smart-ass too!" Yusuke said. "You should know all this stuff! Hell, you were _alive _back then!"

"True, but not in this world," said Kurama.

"Okay kiddies, shut up!" Koenma yelled, breaking up the fight. "I have another important piece of information for you. I'm transferring you to a new school as well!"

"What!? Wait-why?" Kuwabara asked. (Everyone remember this, there are no stupid questions, only stupid people.)

"Well…. There's this person who lives at the shrine, and we think they might be going back in time," Koenma explained. "You need to find out who it is, and _attempt _to gain possible access to the well."

"Oh great, socializing," said Hiei sarcastically.

"_You _are not going," said Koenma. "Only Yusuke, Kuwabara, and now and officially Keiko can go. And Botan can pretend to be a student too, like she always does."

"Oh, fun!" Botan said. "But why isn't Kurama going?"

"Because I'm in high school, and you're in ninth grade," Kurama answered for himself.

"So, why'd you drag _me _along?" Hiei asked. "I obviously don't need to be here."

"No one said you had to come," said Koenma. Hiei glared at Botan, who smiled nervously. "I was kidding, of course you had to come." Koenma added. "You're a useful member of the team."

"Hn, thanks," said Hiei sarcastically. "I always love hearing that."

"What exactly is the name of the school?" asked Yusuke.

"Um…I..don't..know?!" said Koenma.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?! You're sending us to a school and you don't even know the name of it?" said Yusuke.

"I know where it's located and so does Botan," said Koenma while Botan was nodding her head.

"I'll be leading you there shortly," said Botan.

"And what if you get lost?" asked Yusuke.

"We won't," said Botan," I HAVE A MAP." Said Botan while holding it up triumphantly.

Well that's the end of our fic. I hope you enjoy. You can also read her stories under Hisan Kage or my friend's stories under Chibi Yoko. Ya…well please review and um…read there stories and my other ones and you can also read ice-sango's stories if you like charmed…and um…review if you want us to keep writing. I haven't posted in forever so it might take a while or maybe a few days all depends on how many reviews I get…bye bye 4 now.

chibibikare

Hisan Kage


End file.
